


September 3rd, 2014

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amy goes overboard with tagging, Angst, Cupids are different than Canon, Dean has a twin sister, Dean is technically responsible, Dean looses everyone he cares about, Dean rejects him, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Poor Castiel, Poor Dean, Poor Mallie, Pre-Episode: s05e04 The End, and she DIES in this one, and then his friend dies, i mean seriously, if you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: "You Rejected your soulmate. This shows incompetence on the part of the Cupid who matched you. The consequences of such are loss of her immortality. This is your fault. You have killed your sister."--Takes place in the Endverse prior to the episode----Rated for a single use of the word 'shit'--





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because Darkel is a tendency to be utterly cruel to her OCs. -Amy
> 
> Liar. This was written because AMY wanted angst. -Darkel

“Dean!” Mallie pleaded. “Dean, please just listen!”

“Two years, Amalie!” Dean shouted. “You’ve been missing for two years when you could’ve been helping! What happened to showing up when Cas did?”

Mallie blinked. “What?”

“I’m not an idiot, you know! I’ve noticed that you were only ever around when he was! Trying to push us together, it’s pathetic!”

“Dean, it was my job, you have to understand,” Mallie pleaded. “He’s--”

“I don’t give a shit if he’s my soulmate or not, Amalie. It’s never going to happen!” he bellowed.

Two things happened simultaneously. One, Cas doubled over with a shout of pain. Two, Mallie’s expression melted into one of shock as she stumbled backward.

Dean frowned and stepped towards her. “Mallie?” Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Dean was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He gently laid her head on his lap. “Mallie, what's going on?”

There was a flash of light and a Cupid with dark hair and grey eyes appeared with white wings stretched behind them. Dean held Mallie protectively. “Who are you?” he demanded.

“I am Vedione, second-in-command of the Cupids,” the Cupid responded. “I have come for the body of our former Eros.”

“She's not a former anything,” Dean growled.

Vedione’s eyes flashed, dangerously. “You Rejected your soulmate. This shows incompetence on the part of the Cupid who matched you. The consequences of such are loss of her immortality. This is your fault. You have killed your sister.”

“C-Cas?”

Cas knelt next to Dean. “Amalie?”

“Y-you pr-romised, C-Cas.” Mallie managed.

“I did.”

“Pr-romise ag-gain.”

“I swear Dean Winchester will be protected.”

Mallie’s green eyes, as unfocused as they were, struggled to fix on the former angel. “D-don't g-give up-p.”

“You can't,” Dean said, firmly. “You can't die. I have to die first, remember?”

Mallie remembered. She clearly recalled the argument they had at four years old about Dean having been born five minutes before her. ‘ _That just means you'll die before me too!_ ’ her four-year-old self had petulantly retorted. “W-wanna kn-know a se-secret?”

Dean l leaned in.

“I wa-as b-born f-first…”

Dean watched, broken, as Vedione gathered Mallie’s limp body into their arms. “I hope you're happy with your decision, Dean Winchester,” they spat and flew off taking the last of Dean’s family with them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Cupid in our AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
